Girl Next to Me
by GoldenWolf25
Summary: Audrey Sterling, an average nice Hufflepuff starting her 7th year. Her two only friends decided to belittle and ignore her. She believed it was too late to make new friends until she met Lily Evans, the Marauders, and Severus Snape. Will Audrey be able to open up to new experiences? Will she make new connections or more heartbreaks? SS/OC
1. Introduction

**Introduction to the character**

My name is Audrey Sterling and I'm about to start another year at Hogwarts. I can already smell the vibrant green grass and the dusty books. I can already feel the wind dance around me and hear the screeching owls. Hogwarts is where I belong, it is my home.

I could feel the glee bubble out of me as I greeted my friends on the Hogwarts' Express. We sat and chatted away about our summers.

My friends are Hufflepuffs just like me. I'm the black sheep in the family, the odd one. For my dad's whole side of the family have been in Ravenclaw and they are very proud about being one. They have miles of books and have highly skilled work that requires their abundant knowledge. Which is great, I guess. I love book too, don't get me wrong but I love the simpler side of life. Just let life take its course and not fret about making thousands of schedules for every possibility. I take after my mother in that way. She's a muggle. My grandparents on my father's side blame her for me being in Hufflepuff. That it was her fault for ruining the tradition. This puts a strain on their marriage. I know my father truly loved my mother once. But now he dislikes her. What's the reason for these you ask? It's a long story but I'll make it brief. My mother became depress because of my grandparents' constant ridicule and that my father never stood up for her. My mother tried to deal with her depression and my father began to distance himself away. They are still married but they live on different sides of the house and barely speak to each other. It's dysfunctional and I hate it. I feel like this is how it has always been and that the happier times long ago are pleasant dreams.

That's enough about my sad family life. For I like to think of the positives. I have great friends that I love like sisters. Their names are Jessica and Ann. We can talk endlessly. A couple of times we stayed up all night talking and we always seem to be doing random things when we should be studying. For instance, we wanted to see who could do a hand stand for the longest. After about an hour, we declared Ann the winner.

We had loads of fun everyday with our randomness. We had a bunch of inside jokes and drew funny looking pictures to make the others laugh. During these good times, I would forget all about my worries and only concentrate on the present.

But, I guess all things most slowly dwindle down to nothing. Last year my friends came down with a dreadful disease. Don't freak out, they aren't going to die. This disease is the common boy crazy disease. Yes, it is a disease. At least to me. Or maybe my friends are the host to this disease and so they are unaffected by it. While I am and everytime I see them drooling over some stupid jerk face guy I want to vomit! Don't think that I hate them because they have boyfriends because I don't. I'm just tired of their melancholy attitudes when their stupid jerk face boyfriends hurt them by being stupid or a jerk face or both. I'm not sure why I have this attitude towards guys. I think some guys are super cute or hot. But that's their shiny veneer. Under that veneer is where their inner stupid jerk face lives. I guess I just see myself being an independent woman who had no need for a man or possibly a cat lady. I'm not sure yet.

Though, I'm the one who has never had a boyfriend, Jessica and Ann always come to me for advice. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I do give some good advice. I just like helping others and making them feel better. Plus, I'm a good listener. Go me!

I think it's a good time to go change my clothes for the boy crazy disease is starting to come on.

I went to the bathroom, changed my clothes, and started to walk aimlessly. No point going back to the compartment where Jessica and Ann are drooling over some guy named Rick, at least that what I think his name is.

I heard laughing and someone cussing I think I should check this out.

I walked past two more compartments till I saw James Potter and Sirius Black, the most wanted guys at Hogwarts. I think Jessica and Ann would give their right hands to be with them for a day. I don't see why because they are both arrogant jerk faces.

The reason for their laughter was a certain Slytherin that they love to make fun of. They must be bullying him again. It made me sad that Potter and Black would treat anyone so disrespectfully. I wish I had more courage to stand up for the Slytherin whose name is Snape.

I hurry by the compartment and looked the other way, pretending that I don't see the cruelty. I hurry back to my compartment where I know the boy crazy disease lurks but I rather be here than around Potter and Black.

The rest of the ride seemed to go by slowly for I was bored to death. Jessica, Ann, and I never have any girl time for there is always a guy present.

Finally the train pulled in. 7th year of Hogwarts has officially started!

I leapt out of my seat and hurried to the carriages. Next stop, the Great Hall!

I love the sorting of the first years. To see their terrified faces as the sorting hat is placed on their heads and to see their sigh of relief when they are sorted into their correct house.

The welcome ceremony went by quickly. And the next thing I know we are being herded back to our respected houses. I went down the steps of the basement and recited the password to enter the Hufflepuff common room.

Even though I didn't do anything today, expect take a train to Hogwarts, I was tired. So, I headed to the girls dormitory and changed into my pjs.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was wide awake and couldn't go to sleep. My whole life was running through my head. Images of my family, and friends rolled through my mind. Memories of good and bad times, mostly the bad I lingered on. Like what's going to happen between my parents? Or my favorite, why do my friends ignore me? Is it me? Did I do something to deserve it? Do they not like me anymore? Should I try to make new friends and forget my other friends every existed?

I open and shut my eyes to rid myself of these thoughts. I thought they were over until I have a replay of Potter and Black making fun of Severus Snape. I feel awful I didn't do anything. My stomach cringed.

I sat up fast to try to jerk the thoughts out. I grab one of my comfort books and start to read. Reading helps me forget. I wish I could forget a lot or just not care as much as I do.

* * *

**I hope you liked the introduction to the story. I started this story nearly 2 years ago. I wrote this part and the next chapter but then I stopped because I became depressed (crazy stuff happened that year). Now I want to finish it! I hope you guys will like it. **

_**I will be added fun facts about stuff like What's the meaning of the title? And why I did certain things, along with other random facts. Enjoy and review :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Starting now, Third person narrative- (_Italic_ is Audrey's thoughts)**

First day of classes:

Audrey woke to find that she had fallen asleep while reading her book. She rubbed her eyes and moved to sit up on the side of her bed. She heard the familiar sounds of her friends having a loud discussion.

"He likes me!" Jessica shouted at Ann.

"No, you are mistaken. He likes me!" Ann shouted back.

Audrey is not a morning person so to be confronted with loud, annoying noises was a big no no. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where the conversation was taking place.

"Now what are you two arguing about?" questioned Audrey. She added, "Please tell me it isn't about Rich or Rico or whatever his name is".

"His name is Rick and he enjoyed my company better than Jessica's," Ann responded.

Jessica sighed in disgust.

"Yeah, Rick. That's what I meant," Audrey rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth.

Jessica and Ann kept on arguing over a boy named Rick. Audrey's tolerance of such nonsense was thin since she just got up and is trying to have a good first day, not a headache. She finished brushing her teeth before she butted in on the conversation again.

"Listen guys. Doesn't it seem stupid that you two are friends and you are fighting over some dumb guy that probably doesn't remember your names? It's ridiculous! You need to get over it and find something better to do with you time."

"Like what? Fall asleep while reading a book like you do at night. Boring," remarked Ann.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt you to do that once in a while," Audrey rebutted. "Why don't we actual act like friends and hang out, instead of chasing boys around and fighting over them. It's just silly." Audrey couldn't believe she just said that. That very thought has been going through her mind for the past year and she never had the nerve to say it to their faces before now. Wow, good for her.

Both Jessica and Ann looked down at the ground, sort of ashamed like.

"I know we have been ignoring you for awhile, Audrey. We are sorry about it but we want to expand our horizons," Ann said, putting a hand on Audrey's shoulder.

Audrey was very puzzled by this statement. _Expand their horizons? To what? Landing a quidditch player? Being a conquest for some guy? Who knows_. One thing was for sure, Audrey didn't want to be in a fight with her friends. They are the only people she had to talk to. Or at least, pretend to talk to. She just wish they care to hear her side instead of getting upset and only wanting to talk about themselves or the guys they are interested in.

"I understand," Audrey said quietly. Even though she really didn't understand why her friends whether ignore her or think she is in the way of getting a man. But she didn't want to start a cat fight. So she grinned at them not happily but enough to fool them.

"I knew you would understand!" exclaimed Ann. "See, Jessica, she's fine with it."

"Great. Let's get ready for our first impression in the Great Hall," Jessica said to Ann.

Audrey went and changed into her uniform, while Ann and Jessica messed with their hair and makeup. Audrey wasn't much for dolling herself up. She liked the natural look better. Plus, she is too lazy to waste time with applying an artificial layer on her face.

Audrey looked at herself in her handheld mirror. She didn't look too bad. She didn't think she was that beautiful but she didn't think she was ugly either.

"You should use concealer to get rid of those dark circles," Ann said to Audrey as she came out of the bathroom and crinkled her nose. "You would look way better." Audrey looked dumbfounded at her. "What? I'm just saying you would look more presentable…. Not that you aren't already." She rushed the last part as she picked up her bag.

"Okay…." Audrey said more to herself than to anybody. She pondered Ann's comment about her as they traveled to the Great Hall.

_"Do I really have that bad of dark circles?"_ thought Audrey. She thought of all her imperfections. She had some acme on her chin, her hair was a dull brown color, her skin wasn't tanned or porcelain toned. Overall, she was plain. Nothing special.

Audrey was feeling down about herself until they reached the Great Hall. Then she thought about how much her friends freak out if they chip a nail or obtain one zit. Their lives revolved around what others thought about them. She didn't want to live like that. She wanted to be free. She wanted to have fun. She wanted to be carefree. She wanted to be happy. If there was such a thing….

The three sat down at the Hufflepuff table. They gathered food and started to eat. Then Jessica and Ann spotted a certain person. Not just any person. A boy! This boy isn't just any guy. This guy is The Sirius Black.

"He is so hot. I would do anything to go on a date with Sirius Black," Ann said dreamy.

"Me too," was all that Jessica could muster up before drooling over the sight of Sirius.

Audrey didn't see Sirius Black as anything but a bully. She instantly thought about Severus and how Sirius and James were bulling him on the train. She looked over to the Slytherin table and spotted Severus sitting by himself reading what looked to be a defense against the dark arts book.

Jessica squealed and hit Audrey on the arm. "Look! He brushed his hair about of his eyes. He is so sexy."

Audrey held back her stomach contents from spilling out of her mouth. _"How can Jessica and Ann be this annoying? Have they always been this way and I never noticed till recently?"_ thought Audrey.

Sirius was scanning around the Great Hall and his eyes landed on Audrey's. Audrey was shocked and a little disgusted when he winked at her. Yet, it was kind of nice. Audrey felt butterflies until…

"Oh my Merlin! Sirius Black winked at me!" Ann exclaimed.

"No, he winked at me!" Jessica responded.

"Not again," Audrey rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Sirius winked at her. At least she thought he winked at her. Maybe he didn't. She liked the fact she was noticed by a guy. It told her that she wasn't as hideous as she thinks she is. But disgusted at the same time because that someone that noticed her was Sirius. Yuck!

Not long could she think about it because her head of house handed her, her schedule.

"What's your first class?" questioned Ann.

"Charms," Jessica said. "What about you, Audrey?"

"Potions".

"Ew,"

"Wait a minute," Ann interrupted Jessica. "That's Sirius' first class." She grinned.

"How do you even know that?" Audrey looked shocked and kind of disturbed that her friend would know such information. Kind of like a stalker…

"Because, he wants to be an auror and you need NEWT level potions to do that. So you are in the same class." Ann said as if that was common knowledge. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah, lucky me," Audrey said sarcastically.

"You have to be his potions partner! You have to tell him about me. Try to get me a date," Jessica nudged Audrey.

"Hey! It's me he will have a date with!" Ann said angerly.

"No one is having a date with Black because I am not going to talk to him about you guys or dates or anything else other than potions." Audrey got up from her sit and walked out.

She couldn't believe how shallow her friends could be. They haven't always been this way. They were once were down to Earth people. They were nice and fun to be around and make jokes with. Who are these new people inhabiting Jessica and Ann's bodies? She didn't like these alien beings in her friends. She missed the old version of Jessica and Ann. The ones that didn't fight over a guy or try to make her hook them up with Sirius Black. She wishes she could make new friends or at best have her friends' old selves return to their bodies. But she knew neither one of those things would happen. She was stuck with the friends she has. They were the only friends she has ever known. It was her final year at Hogwarts and there was no time to build new friendships.

* * *

Audrey arrived early to potions to get away from her man hungry friends. Audrey definitely did not want to play matchmaker for her friends to date Black. She sat down at a lab table with a huff and slammed her books on the table. That's when she noticed Snape sitting in the front row reading a book. _Is that all that guy does, read?_ Another voice in her head said, _You are one to talk. What were you doing last night?_

She started to prepare for class and opened her potion book to chapter one. More people started to file into class. A few Slytherins and Gryffindors and lots of Ravenclaw students. Audrey knew she was the only Hufflepuff in the N.E.W.T. potion class but that didn't bother her much. Lily Evans and her best friend Alice came into the class and sat in the front row table across the aisle from Severus's table. Audrey couldn't help but feel a ping of jealous for she wishes she had a friend relationship like Lily and Alice. Then Professor Slughorn arrived and headed to the front of the class. On his way he greeted his special students. He turned to face the class at the front of the room when at the last second James and Sirius hurried in.

"Good of you to join us, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," said Slughorn.

"Wouldn't want to miss such a riveting class as yours, Professor," Black said with a big smile. He took a seat right next to Audrey.

Professor Slughorn started to talk about what is expected out of them and some of the potions they will complete. While Slughorn talked, Sirius leaned towards Audrey. Audrey ignored him but felt creeped out.

"I've seen you around but I haven't had the pleasure in knowing your name, love" Sirius whispered in her ear.

She felt a shiver when his breath hit her ear but she continued to ignore him. The class was more important to her than answering Black.

When she didn't respond, he leaned back in his chair and smirked. He suddenly leaned towards her again to say, "You know you will have to talk to me sooner or later. Slughorn will make us partners."

"Shhh! Shut up Padfoot. Don't want Slughorn taking points away on the first day," James whispered. He was sitting on the other side of Sirius. Sirius leaned back again and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Now that everyone knows what is expected, let's get started with the potion on page 10. It's a simple potion for the first day. It is the Murtlap Essence and it helps heal cuts and abrasions. So it can be beneficial that the quidditch players in the room pay attention." He looked in the direction of James and Sirius. "Your partners for this potion will be the people who are seated next to you. Begin."

"Great," Audrey said under her breath.

"See, told you we would be partners." Sirius nudged her and flashed her one of his winning smiles.

Again, Audrey ignored him and introduced herself to James. James was much more polite to Audrey than Sirius. But then again, everyone in the school knew that James Potter only had eyes for Lily Evans and no other.

Sirius was outraged. "Really? You talk to him but not me. I am starting to get the feeling that you don't like me."

"Wow, you actually got something right for once," she said sarcastically. She started to set up the cauldron and work area.

"Ouch!" James said laughing. He patted his friend on the back and went to get the ingredients. He was still laughing as he walked away.

Sirius' mouth was agaped and made a sound of disbelief. He held his hand to his heart as if she had mortally wounded him. "I think you just broke my heart Miss Sterling."

"Right… Is that what you say to every girl you want to conquer?" She turned to face Sirius. "I am not interested in you or anything you have to say. I just want to get through this class with my sanity."

"Fine. I'll play by your rules," is all that Sirius said to Audrey for the rest of the class. When he did talk it was about the potion or having guy talk with James.

At the end of class, Slughorn walked by everyone's cauldron to check their finished product. He gave Sirius, James, and Audrey an E which is pretty good for day one in N.E.W.T level potions. Everyone started to pack up and leave.

"See you around, Sterling," Sirius said to Audrey with a mischievous smile. He departed with James, Lily, and Alice.

Audrey kind of felt bad for the way she acted with Sirius. She shouldn't be taking her angry with her friends out on Sirius. Even if he is a man whore, he still is human.

* * *

**Originally, this was going to be two separate chapters where the break is above. But I decided that the chapters were too short so I put them together. Sorry that Day 1/Monday is a long day because it consist of this chapter and the next but I needed some foundation.**

**Also, sorry that Severus wasn't in much of the this chapter. I know, its a SS/OC story, shouldn't he be in it more?! Don't worry, he will be. It just him and Audrey don't know each other...yet.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone that is reading this and thanks to MelissaKatherine for your two reviews :D_

* * *

**Monday-Second class: Care of Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn**

Audrey left the cold, dark dungeon for the bright sun outside. She was heading towards the edge of the forest to have her Care of Magical Creatures class. Audrey always loved animals and not just the pretty animals like unicorns but all animals like firecrabs and pixies. Her parents are not supportive of her chose of becoming a magizoologist. Her father wants her to get a regular paper pushing job in the ministry like he has. A job that required book knowledge but no application or risk. Audrey wants adventure even if the idea kind of scares her.

Professor Kettleburn explained to the class of five what a Mngwa is and how to take care of one. Audrey found it interesting but she isn't really a fan of cats. Especially a big scary gray cat that is the size of a donkey. But, it's just day one; more interesting creatures will come up later.

After a long morning, it was lunch time. Audrey entered the Great Hall and sat down. Her friends weren't there yet so she started eating when her friends sat next to her. They were having a discussing about Ricky again. Anne changed the subject to ask Audrey about Sirius.

"Well… Sirius and James were my potions partners for the class and…" she was cut off by squeals coming from Jessica and Anne.

"You are soooo lucky!" squealed Jessica.

"Not really. He was very creepy and annoying. Oh, and no I didn't mention either of you during potions."

"Some friend you are," said Anne. Both Jessica and Anne got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

"Whatever," Audrey said under her breath. She was angry. She got up from the Hufflepuff table and marched out of the Great Hall. As she exited, she didn't watch where she was going and ran into someone. That someone was Lily Evans. The collision knocked both of them down. Audrey immediately stood up.

"I am soooo sorry!" She helped Lily up. She was still a little steamed about what just happened with her friends and the whole running into somebody but the collision caused her to be a nice little Hufflepuff again.

"No worries," Lily said brushing herself off. She looked at Audrey. "Aren't you in N.E.W.T level potions?"

"Yeah, I am. I saw you today."

"That's right. I felt bad that you were paired up with Sirius and James. They can be quite annoying when you want to get something done."

"Oh, I know. Black was hitting on me the whole time." She did an awkward laugh. You know, the type of laugh you do when you don't know what to say or do next or when you said something that you probably should have just kept to yourself.

"Sirius is a big flirt. He even tried it on me before Potter threatened him."

"Wow..." There was a couple second pause from Audrey. "Well, I am really sorry about knocking you down but I got to get going."

"No problem. See in Potions class." Lily smiled at Audrey and then went into the Great Hall.

"_Could that have been anymore embarrassing or awkward_," Audrey said in her head.

Audrey went to one of the two places that made her feel better, the outdoors. The other place is the library but right now wasn't a library moment. It was more of a Zen moment to figure out what the heck she was doing with her life. She has only been at Hogwarts for two days and she has already done enough damage to keep herself up all night replying the moments. What the heck was she doing? And what will she be doing? She knew she should have said something to help Snape on the train. She knew that she shouldn't be so moody and mean to her friends even if they are being jerks. Also, she shouldn't have been rude to Sirius even if he probably deserves it for his treatment of others. She wasn't a mean hateful person. She the nice quiet girl that nobody notices but at the same time likes her because she doesn't make a fuse about anything. She really needs to get her priorities straight.

She started to tear up thinking about how her life has started to really crumble apart. The relationship between her parent and herself has fallen apart, her friendships are deteriorating, and now her attitude towards others has become rotten. She would have also included her attitude towards herself but that has been decaying for years now. She just wants a happy, normal existence. Maybe that meant that she has to be alone for now on or at least isolate herself till she figures this out. She didn't want to become someone that hates the world and she knew if she continues the path that she has started that is where it will lead to.

She started to pull herself together when she realized she was going to be late for transfigurations. She ran back into the castle and up the stairs. She already knew she was late and she was scared of Professor Mcgonagall's reaction to her lateness.

She arrived to class a couple minutes late. Professor Mcgonagall was addressing the class but stopped when Audrey entered. "It's nice of you to join us Miss Stering. Tardiness on the first day is highly unacceptable. I am going to take away..." She was about to say how many points she was going to take away from Hufflepuff house till Lily Evans spoke up.

"Professor Mcgonagall, it's my fault Audrey is late for class."

"Really, Miss Evans? Care to explain further," the professor was looking intently at Lily.

"I bumped into her in the hall and she dropped all her books and parchment. I didn't help her because I knew I was going to be late for class. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. But please don't punish Audrey for it."

"Very well, Miss Evans. Miss Stering, please take a seat. This event has wasted enough class time." She continued with her lecture.

Lily waved Audrey over to sit next to her. Audrey couldn't believe what just happened. She mindlessly took a sit next to Lily. She wanted to say something to her but she knew if she did Professor McGonagall was going to be less forgiving. So she kept quiet and just smiled at Lily as a thank you. Maybe this school year wasn't going to be so bad, Audrey hoped.

* * *

After Professor McGonagall dismissed class, Audrey started packing up her things and turned to Lily. "Thank you for saving me from McGonagall."

"No problem. I felt bad for bumping into you earlier. Plus, I figured you aren't having the best day."

"That's for sure," Audrey huffed.

They both finished gathering their stuff and headed for the door. Once in the hallway, Lily asked, "What class do you have next?"

"I actually have a free period. You?"

"History of magic."

Audrey crinkled her nose. "Why are you taking NEWT level history of magic? Seems like a death wish to me."

"I guess it is but I didn't want to have a light school load just because it's my last year. I like a challenge."

"The only challenge in that class is staying awake," Audrey laughs.

"Very true," Lily laughed too. "Well, I'll see you around, Audrey."

"Yeah, you too. Try to stay awake during history, okay."

"I will definitely try," Lily smiled.

Audrey waved bye to Lily and headed to the library. Her head trying to handle what just happened. She actually had a normal conversation with another human being and it didn't relate anything to boys. Weird!

She smiled to herself when entering the library. She headed to her usual table in the back by a window. She liked being able to see the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts when torturing herself with studies or thoughts. She surprisingly didn't have any potions homework but she did have to write an essay for care of magical creatures and transfigurations. _First day back and I already have homework. Can't wait to graduate._ It wasn't that Audrey was a slacker but she just thought it was unnecessary work most of the time. Especially transfigurations. Mcgonagall just likes making her students suffer by making them write long essays about something that would only need two sentences of explanation. But, Audrey has become a master of bullshitting her essays so this wasn't going to be a big deal.

She worked on her essay undisturbed for the remainder of the afternoon. Only when her stomach started to rumble did she realize it was dinner time. She checked the time; it was 6:03. She looked at her essay. _Oh merlin, I'm not even half way done!_ She groaned, packed up her stuff, and walked out of the library.

She entered the Great Hall to hear excessive chatter from students relaying their first day of class to friends. She looked over at the Hufflepuff table to try to spot her friends. Audrey wasn't sure why she would want to sit with them but I guess they are still her friends after all. She finally spotted them and her face dropped. Jessica and Ann were currently chatting up with Rick and another boy who Audrey believed his name was Steve but she wasn't sure. _Great, now what do I do_. Audrey had an internal conflict, should she go sit with her friends even though they are drooling over two guys or sit alone or just leave. Audrey's first instinct was to leave but then her stomach rumbled again and so she decided to stay and sit by herself.

It was a lonely dinner. Also, it was slightly awkward because Audrey was paranoid that everyone noticed that she was a loser eating by herself. She ate quickly and left the Great Hall with sadness. She started to walk aimlessly around. She wondered if her friends even noticed that she didn't eat with them or if they even cared. Finally she decided to stop moping and go back to the common room. Once there she went straight to the dorm and unpacked her bookbag. She took out books she didn't need and replaced them with other books. She sat down on her bed wondering what to do next. She tried hard not to think about her friends or anything else that would depress her. But she did think about her unfinished transfiguration essay which depressed her but it also gave her an excuse to go back to the library.

Audrey was in the library until curfew. She managed to get her transfiguration essay complete but didn't start her other essay yet. _Oh well, there is always tomorrow_, she thought. She made her way towards the common room, surprised with herself for not thinking about Jessica and Ann or how sad she feels during her time in the library. But of course, leaving the security of the library brought it all back. She tried hard not to think about it.

Entering the Hufflepuff common room she saw Jessica and Ann. She hoped they wouldn't see her or talk to her because she didn't have the energy to deal with them. Thankfully they didn't notice her as she creeped up the stairs to the dorms.

She knew as soon as she lay down to go to sleep, her mind would turn on and replayed the day's events. _Why must you torture me, brain?_ She did her best to turn it off but it kept playing the events when her friends wanted her to get them dates with Sirius, when she bumped into Lily, and the hurt feeling she had during dinner. _ Please stop! Must try to think of something else! _Her brain immediately played the part of the day when Lily and she had a moment outside of class. Audrey felt a little better hoping that maybe she could actually become friends with Lily Evans. She wasn't crazy like her friends. Also, her brain played the part of the day where Sirius winked at her and the feeling of his hot breath on her. It sent a slight shiver down her back. _Why am I thinking this? I don't like Sirius Black. He's a womanizer. He just wants to make me another notch on his bedpost._ She shook her head. _Gross_.

She heard Jessica and Ann return. "Steve is so dreamy," Ann sighed.

"He is pretty cute and funny but not as amazing as Rick. I think he's my soul mate," gushed Jessica.

They both giggled. Then Jessica said, "But neither one of them are as handsome or charming as Sirius Black. He's like a god." Jessica paused with thoughts of Sirius in her head. "I can't believe how bitchy Audrey has become!"

"I know! She had all of potions to be with Sirius and she wastes it. She doesn't flirt with him or mention her awesome beautiful friends. How can someone ignore him like that? Unless…." Ann stopped.

"Unless what?" There was silence between the two friends. "You don't think?" Another paused.

"Do you think Audrey is a lesbian?" offered Ann. Audrey's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _What did I just hear?!_

"I don't know. It's possible," Jessica remarked. "I mean, she's never had a boyfriend and she gets upset with us hanging out with boys."

"Very true. She might even how a crush on us. How creepy!"

"We should either keep our distance or confront her. But for now let's go to bed. We need our beauty sleep to look gorgeous for the boys."

Jessica and Ann got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Audrey wanted to scream. She couldn't believe her ears. She was wondering how her friends could say such awful things about her. Her eyes began to wetter. Audrey was not a lesbian and even if she was, she would definitely not find her friends attractive. Just because she wasn't boy crazy didn't mean anything other than that she hasn't found the right guy for her yet. _You would think they would know me after being my friend for seven years._ Audrey's heart broke and she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**I know, stupid to have Jessica and Ann being so mean but I have reasons for this.**

**1.) I just wanted the fallout between Audrey and her friends to come sooner than I had previous wanted it to be. **

**2.) This helps focus on Audrey getting to know new people like Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, etc. **

**3.) Don't worry, I'll clean this mess up later. **

**4.) I had friends that acted like this, sort of, so the way Jessica and Ann are acting is totally possible in real life. **

**5.) I hope you guys will like the fallout scene between Audrey and her friends that is coming up**


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Audrey woke up early. She didn't do it on purpose but her subconscious didn't want her to be around her so called friends when they were awake. Immediately upon sitting up in bed, Audrey recalled all the things her friends said about her last night. The hurt started to swell up inside of her and tears formed again. She brushed them off and got ready quickly. She didn't care much about how she looked until she saw herself in the mirror. _Holy shit!_ Her eyes were puffy from crying. She quickly fixed it with magic and continued to get ready. She grabbed her bookbag and went down to the common room. It was 5:30 now and breakfast didn't start till 6:30. _What am I going to do now_, she wondered. She paused and thought, _What am I really going to do now…._ She thought about how shitty this year has begun. _It's not even officially day 2 of class and I am left with nothing._ Tears began to form again. _Damn it! I hate that I cry so easily._ She wiped them away and thought of her care of magical creature essay that was due tomorrow. She hoped that her love of that class would make her feel better.

As the day progress, she went to her first class, Herbology. It wasn't her favorite class but she needed it for her care of magic creature career. The class lasted all morning, which was unfortunate but her ex-best friends weren't in the class so it made it better.

After class, Audrey didn't feel hungry so she skipped lunch. She spent her time outside enjoying the nice day. Many thoughts passing through her head but she really didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to figure out what to do next social wise.

Time came for her next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. She wasn't quite sure why she is still taking this class but she knew that she should. Dark things seem to be brewing in the background of magical society.

The class had a mix of all four houses. Unfortunately for Audrey that included her so called friends, Jessica and Ann. They were seated in the second row and were gossiping away. _Good, they don't notice me_. Audrey took a seat in the back. She thought to herself, _This class is going to suck._

She was looking about the room to see other familiar faces. She saw Lily and Alice in the front row like usual. She also noticed Severus sitting with the other Slytherins.

With a minute left till class start, the Marauders stroll in. The only seats open were in the back with Audrey. _This can't be happening._ The Marauders took their seats and of course Sirius Black sat next to Audrey.

"Hey Sterling. Miss me since yesterday?" he said winking at her.

"As if Black. Can't you bother someone else; I'm not in the mood." Audrey felt her temper firing.

"Feeling feisty today are you? Me like," he chuckled.

Audrey shot him a death glare but before she could say anything the professor appeared. Another new professor for Defense class again. It was strange how they had a new professor for this class every year.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Beckwith." He said while clasping his hands together. "Since you are seventh years I expect that you all are superb in casting spells and shields. I will help you harness these skills better and help improve your reaction time and master non-verbal spells."

He paused as he started to walk around the front of the class. "Today we will practice old skills just as a refresher. You will grab a partner and practice disarming spells and blocking spells. Find your partner and begin."

As students stood up, the desks and chairs would move to the wall to give more space. Audrey's heart pounded, she hated when professors had you choose your own partner because she never had anybody to be with. She would always have to pair up with another reject. _ Us rejects have to stay together I guess. _

As she looked around the room to find her fellow reject, she felt someone grab her arm. "Be my partner." She looked to see Sirius giving her a smug smile.

Audrey felt disgusted. What nerve he had to demand her to be his partner. He didn't even ask; he stated it as if it was a fact. _Fat chance_, she thought. But when she looked around, everyone had a partner. Even Snape because he was with another Slytherin. _This class really knows how to step up its suck factor. _

"Fine," she said defeatedly.

"Don't sound so giddy, Sterling. Most girls would kill for this opportunity."

He had a point. She did a quick glance at her ex-friends. They both looked surprised and pissed. _Hmm, this could work in my favor._

The student began spouting out spells at each other, trying their best to block the other's spells. Most students were terrible with blocking spells, including Audrey. Some of their previous Defense professors weren't too great at teaching. Professor Beckwith seemed to notice and he had a disapproving frown on his face.

Sirius flicked his wand said "Expelliarmus." Immediately Audrey's wand went flying and she nearly fell over. _How embarrassing_.

Sirius smirked and Audrey retrieved her wand. She tried a spell on him but he easily blocked it. He did another disarming spell on her and the same result happened like before but this time she actually fell on her butt. _Yeah, I am really going to hate this class._

Sirius grabbed her wand and went over to her to help her up. Her first reaction was to say I can get up myself! but she decided against this. She allowed him to help her, hoping her ex-friends saw this.

"You're not too good at this stuff are you, Sterling."

"Is it that obvious?" Audrey sarcastically said.

Black smiled and said, "You should use the blocking spell, Protego. Let's try it again."

Audrey nodded her head and they both got back to their spaces. Black did another spell. She used the protego spell but it didn't do its job. Her wand still let loose from her hand but it only fell to her feet inside of across the room.

"Better, but you really have to mean it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I did mean it. You think I like my wand ripping out of my hand?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just try it again," he had a look of amusement on his face.

He did the spell again and this time Audrey successfully blocked it. She was pleased and a little shocked that Black actually had something useful to tell her.

"Wonderful, miss…?" Professor Beckwith said observing Black and Sterling's work.

"Miss Sterling, sir."

"Miss Sterling," he repeated. Then he looked out at everyone else. "Okay, everyone let's stop the wand waving now."

Everyone started to put their wands away and the desks and chairs moved back in place.

"Well that was an interesting experience. I thought you being seventh years that you would have mastered this skill. But nevertheless, I will teach the basics again."

Beckwith started a rather boring lecture. The only thing that made it amusing was his eccentric hand gestures and a voice that fluctuated between loud and soft noises.

Audrey tried hard to play attention since she demonstrated today that she has no idea what she is doing. But it was difficult because Black kept bugging her or he would be talking and writing notes to Potter. It was extremely annoying and distracting. _Is this class from hell over yet?!_

Finally class was dismissed. Audrey gathered her stuff quickly and dashed for the door before her ex-friends could come near her or even look at her. But Unlucky Audrey had a follower.

"Sterling, wait up!"

She didn't know why she stopped but she did. The voice, of course, belonged to Black.

"Do you run marathons or something?" questioned Black.

_Odd question_. "No," she looked at him strangely.

"Really? Because the way you moved out of the classroom makes me seriously doubt that."

"What do you want Black? Are you my stalker now or what?"

"Maybe," he smiled and moved closer.

"I don't have time for this. I have things I need to do."

"Like what?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her as if he knew she was lying, which she was. But, it was something else about his look. Like he knew that she really had nothing better to do and that she was a complete loser.

"Stuff that doesn't involve you bugging me. Now please leave me alone."

He looked taken a back slightly. _I guess I don't react to the infamous Sirius Black like all the other school girls do._ He recovered quickly.

"Since you said please, I'll be a gentleman and let you go on your merry way."

Audrey let out a heavy sigh and turned to walk away.

"See you in potions tomorrow, Sterling."

"Uggg," Audrey moaned to herself. _This week just keeps getting better…._

* * *

**Hey all. Sorry, again, no Snape interactions :( But I decided to upload the next chapter at the same time as this one because of the need for some Severus Snape ;) lol. Well, sorry the story is kind of slow but I guess that's how I write and also I figure stories where the guy and girl get together in the first 2 chapters is unrealistic and can be boring.**

**Its coming I promise! Not really sure why I wanted to bring Sirius Black to the front of this story but I think I have an idea of where to take this. Oh, and the major fallout between Audrey and her friends is coming and it sort of involves Black, so stay tuned. I think its going to occur in the chapter after the next one.**

**Hope you liked the story and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Later Tuesday evening:**

Audrey skipped dinner in favor of writing her Care of Magical Creatures essay. It was a good change of pace since the essay was about 'What is your favorite creature and why?'. She decided to write about the fire crab since it was pretty with its jeweled shell but yet badass for shooting fire out its rear end.

Writing the essay didn't take long since she actually enjoyed writing it. She left the library and made her way to the basement. On the way there she decided to stop at the kitchen since she was starving. The kitchen elves were sweet and gave her everything she asked for.

Upon entering the Hufflepuff common room, Audrey was shocked to see her ex-friends bound up to her. _Oh shit, what do I do? What do I even say?_

"Audrey, where have you been? We've been worried. We haven't seen or talked to you for ages," Ann expressed.

"Ummm… I've been in the library." Audrey was unsure how to respond. She was afraid at any moment they would break her heart again like they did last night.

This time is was Jessica that spoke. "The library?! It's only the second day and you are already spending hours in the library."

"Seems like it." Audrey was still unsure where this was going. There was slight pause.

"Soooooo, I saw you in Defense against the Dark Arts. What was it like to be partnered with Sirius Black!?" Her friend spoke excitedly.

Audrey felt relieved. _Good no lesbian talk, just Black._ Pause. _I think I would prefer explaining if I was a lesbian or not. _

"Well…" Audrey began. She was trying to think of the right words to say. She didn't want to say it was a horrid experience because that would just upset Jessica and Ann. But she didn't want to sound too eager or fake about the situation either. She decided the best way to go about this was to be coy, not too much detail but enough to get them hooked.

"Well, what? Spill!"

"Yeah, spill already! We are totally jealous."

Jealousy? Audrey didn't think of that. She wasn't the type of person to try to make other people jealous or even lie. But, it could work for her. Jealousy could be a road to revenge to her friends. _Whoa what? Revenge is a no no brain. _

"I guess she doesn't want to tell us, Jessica. Probably because she didn't like the attention from Sirius."

Audrey knew what her friend was implying and she narrowed her eyes slightly. _Revenge, jealousy, whatever. It's good with me._

"No, I want to tell you. I'm just having difficulty thinking of the right words because it was such a rewarding experience." _Rewarding, really? That's the best I can think of?_

Jessica and Ann had big smiles on their faces and were too excited to hear more.

Audrey continued, "Sirius, grabbed my hand with his and asked for me to be his partner. I, of course, accepted. I don't know if you saw, but I was pretty awful at blocking spells and I even fell on my butt. But Sirius rushed over and helped me up. When he pulled me up, I had butterflies in my stomach and I barely heard his advice for me to how to block spells. He is so smart because the advice totally worked. So, not only is he drop dead gorgeous, he is smart." She knew they wouldn't care about the smart part, but it was a redeeming factor for Black in Audrey's book. _I can't believe such cheesy words escaped my mouth._

Both Jessica and Ann squealed. "Oh my Merlin! Did he ask you out afterwards? What did his hand feel like? Did his hair fly into his eyes when he bent over to help you up? Tell us more!"

"Ummm…." _Think fast Sterling. _"Um, well I left class quickly before he could say anything…" Audrey was cut off.

"What?! Why would you do that?"

_Because I didn't want to be around you two crazies._ Audrey knew what she thought wasn't going to be a good answer so she had to think fast. "I… I… I had to meet Professor Kettleburn to talk about stuff." _I'm such a shitty liar._

Before her friends could question that part of the story, she continued. "But, Black, I mean Sirius caught up with me. He wanted to talk to me about something." Audrey was trying her best to make stuff up and sound convincing at the same time. "But I couldn't let him talk because I was going to be late to see Professor Kettleburn."

"You should have skipped seeing Kettleburn and snogged Sirius in the hallway."

Audrey almost cringed at the thought. But she recovered. "True, but I promised Professor Kettleburn that I would see him." Jessica and Ann were about to say something when Audrey interjected with "But Sirius said he couldn't wait to see me in potions tomorrow." She gave a big smile to try to match the excitement of her friends.

Jessica and Ann let out noises of glee. "I am very jealous! I wish Sirius would take an interest in me." They gave her a hug.

"And here we thought that…." Ann stopped abruptly and her eyes widen. Audrey could guess what she was going to say but didn't let on.

"Thought what?"

"Oh well, we thought you wouldn't be interested in Sirius," she said timidly.

Audrey smiled to cover the hurt and anger bubbling inside of her. "Why wouldn't I be? What girl could resist the amazing Sirius Black?" _Lie._

They laught and headed up to bed.

The next morning, Jessica and Ann wanted to help Audrey with her appearance. She had to look beautiful for Sirius. As they helped her, Audrey couldn't help but think about how fake this all was. She felt her heart sink but she had to keep that ridiculous smile on and be giddy about Sirius. She didn't know how long she could fake such a thing and pretend everything is alright. _This was such a bad idea._ Audrey considered telling them the truth and that she heard them say those awful things about her.

"The way you wear your hair is so unflattering," Jessica quickly went to work.

After ten minutes, Audrey had to admit that she did look great. Her hair was pulled back in a semi neat bun with a few loose strands framing her face.

Ann didn't participate in the makeover because she had to work on her charms homework that was due today. When she walked into the bathroom she exclaimed, "Wow, Audrey! I think this is the most presentable I have ever seen you."

_Presentable?!_ thought Audrey. _That bitch._ Audrey shook her head. She has never thought mean thoughts about her friends like that before. Jessica and Ann kept talking and occasionally giving her advice. But Audrey was barely listening. Something inside her seemed to change. She had wanted so desperately for her friends and her to be what they use to be. Now, she realized that would never happen. And so her plan for jealousy, revenge, or whatever this was, was okay by her.

The three girls reached the Great Hall. But before they went in, Audrey remembered that she left her bookbag in her dorm and went to fetch it. She didn't forget it by accident; she did it purposefully so she wouldn't have to listen to her annoying friends any longer. She happily retrieved her bag and stopped in the kitchen for a bite to eat. The kitchen elves were still happy to see her even though they made breakfast for everyone in the Great Hall.

She took the long way to the potions room and she still arrived quite early. The only other person there, again, was Severus Snape.

She sat in the same seat as she did on the first day and waited till her fellow classmates arrive.

The class started to fill with students and that included Sirius and his best mate James. Audrey sickly hoped Black would sit next to her so she would have some kind of material to tell her friends about. Her unlikely wish came true. Sirius and James took their seats. James' eyes were focused on the back of Lily's head and doing so he almost missed his butt to the chair. Sirius started to laugh heartedly while James scolded at him.

"So, Sterling, we will end up as partners again. But I think our relationship needs to go to the next level as in after class you and me find an empty classroom." Black gave her a sly smile and a wink.

_ I think I just vomited in my mouth. I will never to that! Okay, in the future I will but not with him._

Audrey was a loss of words. She really wanted to smack that grin off his face but before she could act Slughorn decided to make an appearance.

"I've been giving it some thought and I have decided to assign everyone a partner for the rest of the year." There were a few groans. "Now, now, settle down everyone. Potions is a precise subject and I believe you will learn and work better if you have the same partner for the rest of the year." More groans came. This time Slughorn ignored them and continued. "I will read off your partners now. I tried my best to pair people up that were different but yet can get along. You will not change partners unless there is a serious issue."

Slughorn began reading the names. James had his fingers crossed, hoping to be paired with Lily. It was a success. James had the look of pure joy and Lily liked as if she was smelling shit.

Again, Audrey's heart pounded. What if she was paired with Sirius for the rest of the year? _I think I would have to drown myself in the lake._

I wave of relief came over her when Sirius was paired up with a Ravenclaw boy named Joshua Simmons. Sirius had a sore look on his face; he was hoping to be paired with a girl.

"Mr. Snape you'll be partnered with Miss Sterling. Mr. Hoyte you'll be with…" Audrey didn't hear anymore. She looked at her future potions partner who was sitting in the front row and didn't even bother to turn around to make eye contact with his partner.

"That blows! Can't believe you are paired with grease ball Snape," Sirius said to her with a sorry look. "I'll demand Slughorn to make us partners and Snape can be greasy with Simmons."

"No!" Audrey said quickly. Sirius gave her an odd look. "I mean, don't bother. I'll be fine; Snape's not too bad. Plus, I don't think I could mentally handle being your partner for the rest of the year."

"Or do you mean, _physically_ can't handle me?" he said cheeky.

Audrey groaned in defeat and strolled over to where Snape was sitting. When she approached, he still didn't acknowledge her existences.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. "I guess we're partners now."

"Obviously," Snape said dully.

_Maybe Snape will be a worst partner than Sirius._ She looks back at Sirius who was sitting next to Simmons with a bored look on his face. When he saw her look at him, he gave her a sexy wink. _On second thought, Snape makes an excellent partner_, she thought as she turned her head back and took a sit.

"Now that you have been acquainted with you partners, turn to page 24 and begin making the potion," Slughorn said with a smile, satisfied with how the partners were working out so far.

Audrey opened her book to the page. Snape already had his book open and making notes in the margins.

She interrupted to say, "I can grab the ingredients."

He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

She quickly gathered the ingredients and hurried back to the table. She just wanted this class to be over.

Snape and Audrey made their potions almost in complete silence. The silence was only broken when Snape was correcting her on her technique or when Audrey was unsure about an instruction in the book.

Snape threw in the last ingredient and stirred counter clockwise three times. The potion turned an auburn orange which according to the potion book was suppost to happen.

Professor Slughorn came over and inspected our potion. "Nicely done Miss Sterling and Mr. Snape."

Audrey smiled at Slughorn as he moved on to the next table. _That wasn't so bad. It was awkward but not bad._

She helped Snape clean up and put away excess ingredients not used in the potion. Audrey was going to say something to Snape when she heard a boom.

Lily and James' potion exploded icky red sludge all over them and the surrounding area. Audrey covered her mouth with her hand in bewilderment.

Professor Slughorn rushed over, yelling at them the whole time. He said things like: how could this happen and that he was very disappointed in their performance. And of course Slughorn would feel like that since everyone in the class knew that Lily was Slughorn's favourite student.

Lily started to explain that Potter was being a prat the whole time and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. At the same time, Potter was explaining his side.

Slughorn silenced them. "Enough, no matter. 10 points, each, will be taken from Gryffindor. Now clean this mess up!" He walked away and then said, "That reminds me. Write a 25 cm essay on proper potion etiquette and techniques."

Audrey's head let out a scream. _Another essay!?_ She wrote down the topic so she didn't forget. She heard Snape muttering under his breath.

"What's that?" questioned Audrey.

Snape looked sort of shocked that Audrey noticed his muttering but quickly recovered. "It's just topically. Potter blows up a potion and could have gotten Evans seriously hurt but yet he doesn't get a detention. Instead, he gets everyone else assigned a bogus assignment." He scolded.

"Yeah, this week blows," she sounded disappointed. _Can't wait to see how worst this week and year will get._

Snape smirked, he felt content that someone else agreed with him.

They both headed out of the room. "See ya, Friday." She said to him.

He nodded to her and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**YAY! Finally introduced Audrey to Severus. Hope you guys liked it. Review or private message me to let me know what you guys think and any suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to MelissaKatherine and pennypotter128 for your reviews and the others that made my story a favorite or follow :D It was mentioned that Severus may have been out of character in this last chapter because why would he trust someone that talks to one of the Marauders. So, sorry about that but as you read the beginnings of this chapter you will see that Severus should be able to trust Audrey's intentions. This is the chapter where Audrey tells off her friends. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Wednesday cont'

Audrey went to her care of magical creatures class. She turned in her essay. Professor Kettleburn expressed his excitement of reading his student's essays and wanted to set up meetings with each student to talk of their futures.

Next, Audrey headed to lunch where she was hoping her friends would not be there. Unfortunately they were there waiting joyously to hear her news about Sirius.

She sat down without a word to there. They both stared at here.

"Well, are you going to tell us what happened or what? Did he ask you out?"

Audrey snapped her head up to look at them. "No, and if…." She was interrupted

"What? Why? You look the best you have ever had. Plus, Sirius will snog anyone that looks half as good as you do now."

Audrey narrowed her eyes as she felt the blade of Ann's words pierces her skin. "He did offer to take me to an empty classroom to do unknown activities."

Jessica's mouth hanged open and said, "Why didn't you accept? That's the best offer in the world!"

_Screw jealousy, I'm ending this._ "Because Jessica," Audrey said coldly. "I have self-respect for myself unlike you two!" She stood up from the table. "And I don't like Sirius Black because he is an arrogant pig!"

She turned to leave but came back to face Jessica and Ann. She leaned towards them and whispered harshly. "And just because I don't want to snog or shag or whatever with Sirius Black doesn't make me a lesbian!"

Then she made a scene and stormed out of the Great Hall with fire in her eyes and hurt in her heart.

She had no idea where she was going until she found herself in the dungeon. _How did I get here and why?!_ No matter, Audrey picked a spot and slides down on to the cold floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. It was like a dream to her or an out of body experience. She never thought she would have the courage to say something like that to her friends. She has always been the nice girl that never caused issues and is always polite. But her friends just made her lose it. She was horrified by that and also felt freeing. All that pent up stress for the past 7 months finally let out.

She felt renewed and maybe this could be a fresh start for her. There was no way Jessica and Ann would want to still be her friend after that. _ Good riddance._ But she was also scared. What if she is alone for the rest of the year? What if this year just kept getting worst? Audrey had so many emotions at once. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Snape left the Slytherin common room and made his way to his next class. That's when he noticed someone slumped on the ground. He got closer and noticed it was Audrey Sterling, his potions' partner. He had no idea what to do. He was torn between just walking away or stopping.

He stopped in front of her. He had no idea what to say or do. Audrey didn't notice him because she was wrapped up in her emotions.

Snape cleared his throat and said, "What are you doing?"

His words broke her thoughts and she slowly realized how strange she must look sitting on the freezing dungeon floor. She slowly lifted her head up to see Severus Snape staring oddly down at her.

"Ummm… Nothing," she said wiping the single tear away. Then she looked down embarrassed.

There was some silence.

"Afternoon classes are about to start. I don't know if you have a class but I do." Audrey looked up at him again. "Are you even comfortable on the stone cold ground?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

Audrey let out a soft laugh. "No." She tried to get off the ground but she was having difficulties. "Can you help me up? I think my butt is frozen to the ground."

Snape hesitated at first then offered her his hand and she took it. She got off the floor and withdrew her hand from his. She was unbelievably embarrassed and hoped she didn't look like hell. She didn't want him thinking she was crazy person since they were stuck together as partners.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a quick smile before blotting away.

Snape stood there for a second wondering what just happened. He shook his head and continued to his charms class.

Audrey raced to her transfiguration class, praying she wouldn't be late, again. Merlin only knew what McGonagall would do to Audrey if she showed up late for the second day in a row.

Thankfully, she got there with a minute to spare. She was going to sit near the door when Lily called her over to her.

Audrey sat down and greeted Lily.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" _I don't like where this is going._

Lily gave her a knowing look.

Professor McGonagall started class. She gave a short lecture and then they practiced a spell that turned a lizard into a quill. Why would someone want to do that in real life? Who knows.

After class, Lily asked Audrey, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yeah, why do you keep asking me that?"

Lily bit her lip. "I saw how upset you were at the Hufflepuff table and then you stormed out. I was just wondering if you might want to talk about."

Audrey mentally slapped herself. _Good one, make a scene in the Great Hall where everyone can see._ "Oh…. You saw that."

"Yes," she said meekly. She rushed to say. "I don't think anybody else notice."

Audrey scoffled. "Yeah, right. The whole school saw me blow up. This is so embarrassing." She buried her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get to my next class but we could work on the potions essay after dinner, if you want."

Audrey completely forgot about that sodding essay. That led her to remember Potter causing the whole problem. "Oh yeah, forgot. That reminds me, are you okay, Lily? I mean, the whole thing with Potter ruining your potion and what not." She tried to stifle a laugh.

She laughed. "I guess I'm alright. Potter is such a prat. He makes my blood boiling." She clutched her fist.

"I can tell. Working on the essay is fine with me after dinner. See you then."

"Okay, great. See you in the library." Lily smiled and headed to her class.

Audrey remembered that it was Wednesday which meant she had Ancient Ruins instead of a free period. Her shoulders fell in disappointment. _Why am I taking this class again?_

Once she got to class she finally remembered the reason. She loves this class almost as much as she loves care of magical creatures. She liked being able to translate foreign text into something she could understand. Plus, the class was only once a week. But that meant tons of homework in between. Though, it wasn't too bad, not as bad as that potions essay is going to be.

Dinner came and went. She waited for Lily outside the library. She didn't have to wait long.

They said their hellos and entered the library. They chose a table far away from Madam Pince. At first, they were focused on the essay and didn't talk much about anything else. After awhile the essay got tedious and they started to chat about other things.

"I was wondering something," Lily said. "What actually made you late to the first day of Transfigurations? After we knocked into one other, you had plenty of time to get there."

"I was having a bad day. My friends..." She paused because they weren't exactly her friends anymore but she didn't know what else to call them. "My friends were being extra annoying and I was sort of fuming and needed to get out of there. Then I bumped into you and that brought me back to reality."

"You didn't answer my question."

Audrey sighed. "I had a lot to think about so I went outside and lost track of time."

"Things aren't going to well with your friends?"

"No, and they aren't my friends anymore after what happened today." She couldn't believe she told Lily that. Lily and her weren't friends yet, just acquaintances but Audrey felt comfortable enough to tell her this. She knew Lily wasn't the type of person to spread rumors around.

Lily lowered her eyes slightly. "I heard part of the outburst today. Something about Sirius Black?"

Audrey's face went red. "Yeah… Well… Ummm… I don't know how to explain that…"

"You don't have to. I just thought you might want to talk about it."

"I do want to talk about it but it goes some much deeper than Sirius Black and my embarrassing rant in the Great Hall." She paused. "Jessica and Ann are extremely boy crazy and they can't wrap the thought that I may not like chauvinist Black around their minds. So I lost it today." She lowered her eyes and discovered that her quill was more exciting to fiddle with.

"I understand. It's sort of like how Potter keeps asking me out and flirting with me every second of the day. The nerve of that guy!"

Audrey and Lily continued talking about boys and classes and whatever else they deemed interesting. They had loads of fun talking and laughing that they didn't realized that their essays were being neglected.

It was getting late and they decided to pack up.

"So much for getting the potions essay done."

"Yeah, but it was loads more fun to talk instead of writing the rubbish essay," said Audrey.

"That's for sure."

They left the library and about to go their separate ways to their different common rooms when Audrey needed to know something.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you one more thing before you go?" She paused.

Lily looked at her. "Sure, anything."

Audrey didn't know how to word it because she was nervous about what the answer would be.

"You remember my outburst in the Great Hall? What all did you hear?" She bit her lip.

"Well, I heard you say something about self-respect and Black being an arrogant pig. I liked that part. Then you walked away and came back. I didn't hear what you said and you marched off again."

Audrey let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want other people to know what I said because it was rather personal."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone has forgotten about it and plus there is probably more juicy gossip going around already."

"Thanks Lily for making me feel better. This week hasn't been the best."

"No problem. I had fun talking to you instead of working on that lousy essay. Well, goodbye." She waved.

"Bye."

Audrey smiled as she walked back to her common room. She couldn't believe what just happened today. It was the longest and shortest day wrapped up into one. She feared what was waiting for her in the common room but she didn't have as much fear as she did before about the future. Maybe this week was looking brighter.

* * *

**I didn't want Audrey to go the jealous route with her friends about Sirius because I don't like that and plus it does not fit with her character personality. Hope Severus wasn't too out of character but its just going to happen because I feel like any story that has Severus paired with anybody other than Lily is out of character since he loves and pines for her. Also, yay new friendships are being made. That's one of the main themes of this story if you haven't already noticed. haha**


	7. Chapter 6

The next day was a scary one for Audrey. She didn't know what it would bring. It was a beginning of a new Audrey who didn't have Hufflepuff best friends anymore, who denied the playboy, Black, who then had an outburst about said playboy to her ex-best friends, who looked like a freak to her new potions partner, and who hopefully made a new friend with Lily. Wow, what a day.

The day was surprisingly uneventful. She didn't have to try hard to avoid Jessica and Ann because they were doing an excellent job in avoiding her.

Herbology was boring and lunch was boring.

You would think Defense against the Dark Arts would be interesting, but it really wasn't. Audrey's heart pumped quickly on her way to class and pumped even quicker when she entered the classroom. She didn't know where to seat down at or who she should be near. But her anxiety was pushed away when Lily motioned for her to sit next to her and Alice.

"Hi Audrey."

"Hey Lily," she replied. She looked over at Alice. She extended her hand and said. "Hi, I'm Audrey Sterling."

Alice shook Audrey's hand and spoke, "I'm Alice Sills. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Audrey smiled politely at Alice. _Why do I feel like introductions are always weird?_

"You're in Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yup that's me."

There was an awkward pause. Thankfully, it was broken when the Marauders arrived loud and mighty. James and Sirius where having a loud conversion about quittich and how the Gryffindor team was going to cream the Slytherin team.

The Slytherins in the classroom sneered at them but that didn't deter their conversion until Professor Beckworth started class.

Basically, that was the most interesting stuff that happened in that class. Other than they had to practice or "master", using the words of the professor, casting disarming spells and blocking said spell. Lily was Audrey's partner. Sirius made no attempt to talk to her which was great for Audrey. Unfortunately, James didn't give Lily the same treatment. He kept trying to get her attention.

"Lily, my darling, will you go out with me?"

"Not in a million years! Quit asking me Potter!"

"But Lily…"

Lily had enough and hexed James. But he managed to dodge it. The professor noticed and gave a warning but nothing more since he was happy that someone seemed to know what they were doing.

The rest of the day was boring and homework filled.

Finally, it was Friday! Audrey couldn't have been happier. The week full of emotional melt downs and happy highs is over! Audrey was very thankful because she didn't know how much more she could take. But then she groaned to herself realizing she will be alone during the weekend and that there were about 4 months worth of classes till winter break.

She got ready, avoided Jessica and Ann, ate, and then skipped to the potions room. Okay, maybe not skipped but she had more of a spring in her step compared to earlier in the week.

She arrived later than the previous two classes so there were more people sitting awkwardly with their partners or there were some people who were being Chatty Cathy's.

She took a sit next to Severus. She could feel his dark eyes on her but she ignored him to get her book and supplies out. After that she continued to ignore him. She realized how rude that was and turned to him.

"Hey, how's life?"

He didn't reply and continued to give her a look like he wanted to say something and that he was amused by what he was thinking. It started to creepy Audrey out; she didn't like when people stared at her. _ What is his problem?_

"What? Either say something or divert our eyes elsewhere."

He gave an amused smirk. "I was just wondering something."

"What? Spit it out."

Amusement continued to play in his eyes which Audrey found strange since he didn't seem like the type to have giggle fits.

"I was wondering if you really said Black was an arrogant pig and you wouldn't snog him out loud in the Great Hall for everyone to hear."

Audrey's face immediately went red. She covered her face and said. "Oh my Merlin! This is too embarrassing."

"I'll take that as a yes." Audrey could basically feel the huge smirk on Snape's face projecting towards her.

"Don't fret about that Sterling. Think of it as you were giving a public service announcement."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," she said sarcastically. She started to fiddle with her quill out of nerves.

"Why are you upset? Someone needed to tell the school what Black really is and deflate that massive ego of his," Snape said in a matter of fact way.

She turned to face him. "Because I'm Audrey Sterling, the nice little Hufflepuff that doesn't say rude things about people." She paused. "Why am I saying this outloud to you? I need to stop word vomiting."

"Indeed." She could tell by the expression on his face he was having too much fun messing with her.

Their weird conservation was interrupted.

"Hey Audrey."

Audrey turned to see Lily taking her sit across the aisle.

"Hey Lily. I hope you didn't spend all night writing that dumb potions essay like I did."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Almost. I swear Potter will be the death of me or I'll kill him. Whichever comes first."

Snape watched Lily as she spoke and smiled but Lily payed no heed to him. Audrey thought that odd because Lily is pretty much nice to everyone and used to be friends with Snape. But then she recalled that they had a falling out in their 5th year and since then Lily has stopped talking to him. _ I wonder what happened._

"Can't stop talking about me, I see Evans." James approached and took a sit next to Lily.

"Only that you're the git that punished the whole class in writing that useless essay," Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ouch, that hurts my heart." He put his right hand over his heart. "And as I recall, you were involved in that incident too. You can't blame it all on me."

Lily hollered back. "What? Oh yes I can! You wouldn't listen to me and you were not reading the directions carefully enough. It was entirely your fault, Potter."

Audrey thought it was humorous that Lily and James were arguing but Snape had a scowl on his face and his eyes changed from amusement to disgust.

It didn't last long because Slughorn collected their essays and had them begin to brew a potion.

Snape was quiet, again, during potion making. She would catch him glancing over at Lily and James who were still having issues working together on a fairly simple potion.

Audrey wanted to say something to sort of break the ice between them or at least make it less awkward and stiff. But then again, Audrey just thought it was her because she is just an awkward person that feels awkward in every situation especially in social situations.

This time Lily and James didn't blow up their potion and it actually turned the right color. Though, the texture of it wasn't what it was supposed to be but it was a big improved compared to last class.

Slughorn was pleased with everyone's potions. He let them go but wanted an essay about the background of the next potion and the procedure since it would take two class periods to brew.

Snape still haven't talk to Audrey since the beginning of class but Audrey didn't mind. She knew that was just his personality. She still wanted to be nice to him she bid him a simple farewell of "Bye, Snape," which included a wave of the hand.

He responded, "Goodbye, Sterling." She smiled at him and they went their separate ways.

The rest of the day nothing of importance happened. Audrey chatted with Lily before and after Transfigurations but that was it. She spent Friday night alone but Audrey didn't mind. She usually spent Friday's with a book or just daydreaming.

* * *

**Sorry, kind of a short filler chapter because I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter will be about Audrey and Lily's new friendship. I want her friendship with Lily to get stronger so my awkward character, Audrey, can talk to her about more personal stuff much later. But don't worrry, more Snape filled chapters coming.**


	8. Chapter 7

The weekend was boring for Audrey. She was just glad she had no classes and could sleep in. Eating in the Great Hall wasn't as awkward as it had been since her outburst. The school finally forgot about it because there was juicier gossip now. Even though Jessica and Ann have been avoiding her, the rest of the Hufflepuffs were nice and polite to her. She had small talk with some Hufflepuffs that she has never seen before or never knew their names but saw their faces a lot. That made Audrey feel better.

The second week of classes flew by compared to the first week. Audrey went through the motions. She and Lily had more talks and studied potions and transfigurations in the library together.

She did bump into Ann on her way to the common room when Ann was leaving. Neither one acknowledged the other person's existence and continued on. Audrey felt bad. She didn't like the tension but it was well deserved. Wasn't it? The nice side of Audrey who wanted to be friendly to all made her feel terrible and guilty. She kept thinking of ways to talk to Jessica and Ann but she was failing miserably.

The second weekend was a Hogsmeade trip. Audrey was going with Lily; Alice wasn't with them because she was hanging out with her boyfriend, Frank.

"Let's go to Honeydukes' first. I need a chocolate fix."

Audrey and Lily enter the busy store. They managed to get the items they wanted and payed.

Audrey pulled out a sugar quill to eat. Lily gave a disgusted huff. "How can you eat those? I think they are too sweet."

Audrey was going to reply with something witty but a voice behind them interrupted. "I'm the right amount of sweet. Want to give me a try?"

Lily and Audrey spun around to see a cocky looking James Potter. Lily looked disgusted and taken aback at the same time. Audrey used that time to make a gagging noise and said, "Could you be any cheesier? I haven't lost my lunch yet."

James' smile fell a little while Lily smiled proudly at Audrey's remark. Then turned to James to say, "Potter, do the female race... I mean, human race a favor and never open your mouth again." She turned to Audrey who was still pretending to be sickened but was having difficulties stifling her laughter. "You see what you have done to poor Audrey with your presence, now go." She sent James a glare.

His smile completely left his face and he looked confused. "But Lily, I…"

"Go away, Potter! You are ruining our day out!"

He looked disappointed but accepted defeat and left.

The girls turned around and started to walk away. Audrey started to let loose her uncontrollable laughter. Lily only smiled but she was still not happy how Potter has to pop up everywhere she is.

After Audrey's laughter died down, Lily dragged her into the Hogsmeade Bookstore.

"What are we doing here?"

Lily replied, "Because Potter won't step foot in a bookstore. I don't think he has ever been in the library."

They both snickered.

They started to browse in the bookstore. Most of the books were magical type books like "How to's" and descriptive books about certain types of magic. There were some fiction books written by wizards and witches. Books like "The Enchanted Love Coat" by Joanna Pascal. Audrey wrinkled her nose as she looked over the book; she tried to read a book by this author before but it was just so terrible she couldn't get past chapter three. She much prefers muggle books because for some reason they seem more realistic to Audrey. She would rather read muggle fantasy, mystery, or even science fiction over most of the fiction books written by magical people.

"Audrey, over here," Lily called. Audrey came over to notice a book in Lily's hands. "Isn't this a gross title for a book?"

The book was titled, "The Burping, Gassy Wardrobe of Hickory Wigglesworth".

"Weird, I might actually read this," Audrey grabbed it from Lily and when she opened it, an ungodly smell erupted from it. She slammed the book shut. "I guess the title wasn't kidding." She placed it back on the shelf.

This started a game between Lily and Audrey of who could find the most outrageous titled books. They did this for what seemed like hours but really it was only about twenty minutes. It slowed down when they started to look for books they might actually read.

Audrey was looking at all the books in the small muggle book selection. Lily finally made her way over there.

"I didn't know you liked to read muggle books."

Audrey placed "The Fellowship of the Ring" back on the shelf. "Yeah, I love muggle books. My mum use to read me muggle childrens books when I was little and she always gives me a muggle book for Christmas." She paused for a second to add, "Oh, my mum's a muggle."

"I didn't know you mum is a muggle. That's neat. Of course you know I'm a muggleborn."

Audrey nodded her head with a smile. "And I'm half-blood. I think you and me have the best of both worlds. We get to learn and use magic but we always understand muggle things."

"True, but it's more difficult when both your parents and sister are muggles." Lily looked down with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't know you have a sister. What's her name?"

"Petunia."

"Seriously? Do you parents have an obsession with flowers?"

Lily laughed. "My dad loves to garden and mum loves the flowers and plants that grow in it. So I guess that's why. Not sure, I never asked them."

There was a quiet pause. "Do you and your sister get a long? I always wonder what it would be like if I had any siblings."

"Well… My sister is older than me. We use to get along when we were younger, sort of. But once I got my letter from Hogwarts she has been downright unpleasant. I've tried to mend our problems but she doesn't want to." She said with moments of sadness.

Audrey touched Lily on the arm. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sure one day she'll come around."

"Maybe."

Again some more silence as they look at more books. Then Audrey thought of something to ask. "So…. What's your deal with James Potter?"

"What?!" Lily's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh come on Lily. Everyone knows Potter is in love with you. But the question is, do you secretly love him back?" A small, mischievous smile played on her face.

"I do not, I repeat DO NOT, like Potter. He's a bully, self-centered, git that doesn't know when to stop trying." She folded her arms in front of her.

Audrey was still smiling. "Uhmmmm. That is true but I have noticed he really hasn't done anything like bully or pull a prank…"

"So far this year. It's only been two weeks! Him and his Marauder gang could be cooking something up as we speak."

"Please, Lily. Potter won't do anything. I mean, the other Marauders will but not him. He's head over heel for you. It's kind of sweet."

Lily's mouth was gapping open in shock. "It is NOT sweet. He's a pompous arse." Audrey gave her a smirk. "Don't look at me like that! I don't like James Potter!"

"Sure, Lily, whatever." She laughed. "We should head back now; it's getting late."

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you liked it even though this was no Severus Snape :( Sorry about that. Now that this is out of the way, more Snape is on the way. Haha. I'm trying really hard to keep writing more because I actually have 3-4 chapters already done that I haven't published yet but I haven't written any thing new for a while because of my internship is sucking my life away.**


	9. Chapter 8

Another uneventful week of school passed. Just loads of homework. Lily and Audrey's friendship quickly grew and Audrey couldn't have been happier. She was glad that she was able to make a new friend and so soon after the fallout with her old friends. There was still a sting of pain whenever she thought of Jessica and Ann. She still kept trying to think of ways to talk to them, to explain her side to them, but every idea she had was deemed dumb by the voice in her head._ I should just give up. If they really want to make things right, they will come to me._

The fourth week of classes started with Potions, of course. Audrey had woken up late due to staying up till 3AM working on her homework. She rushed to get ready. She threw on her uniform managing to tuck half of her shirt into her skirt. She brushed her teeth and forgot to run a brush through her brown hair. She grabbed her bag, praying her potions' book was inside. She didn't want to chance it so she had to stop to make sure it was there. Indeed it was and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

She ran down the stairs into the dungeon and into the classroom. She stopped just inside the classroom and tried to catch her breath. Some of her classmates turned around and gave her an odd look. She sighed. _I look like crap._ She was very self-conscience as she slowly walked to the front to sit next to Snape.

"Bad night, Sterling?"

Audrey gave Snape a sideways glare as she finished tucking in her shirt and fixing her uniform.

"I like what you did to your hair. It screams homeless person." He snickered.

Audrey's hand immediately went to her head. She felt part of her hair puffed up while the other part was flat. _This is just great._

Meanwhile, Slughorn made his appearance and asked a few students how their weekend was. As he made his way to the front of the room, he stopped by Audrey.

"Miss Sterling, is everything alright? Are you sick?" He looked concerned.

Audrey blushed because of nerves and embarrassment. She found her voice to say, "No professor, just woke up late." She forced a smile toothless smile as she played with her hair.

He nodded and moved on. Audrey let a huff. Snape was looking at his potions book, obviously holding back laughter.

Audrey glared at him. "I'll hex you if you don't cut it out," she tried to say coldly. But it came out more as a mean request and not very threatening. Snape just smirked in responds.

Slughorn began class. "Today, we are going to do something different. We will have a quiz over what you have been learning thus far this year and a few questions about material we haven't gone over. It's just for me to see if you have been reading ahead and preparing."

_Great, I barely get any sleep and now I have to be functional for a quiz. I don't know if my brain can handle that._ Audrey slowly closed her eyes in frustration and held them tight before opening them again.

"Get out a piece of parchment and your quill and ink. The questions will be on the board."

With in seconds, there were ten questions on the board. Audrey did an internal groan. She started the quiz. Most of the questions were really easy. The questions about future material Audrey didn't have a clue because she has been too busy to flip ahead in her book.

Eventually everyone got done with the quiz and Slughorn collected them. He was flipping through the pages with a large smile and telling the class that he was interesting in reading their answers.

He sat the papers on his desk and looked at the class again. "There isn't enough time to start to brew a potion…"

He was cut off by Black. "So you are letting us go? How very thoughtful of you, Professor." Audrey could basically feel the ridiculous smile pasted on Black's face without having to look back at him.

Slughorn chuckled, "No, I'm afraid not Mr. Black. What I have in mind is a project." There were a few groans. "This project will be done with your partner. Don't worry, it's simple. You will pick a famous potion brewer and research about him or her. You will put together a five to ten minute presentation for the class."

_A presentation?!_ Audrey's heart raced. She didn't like public speaking or being noticed in general. She did a sideways glance at Snape. _Great, quality time with Snape._ She thought some more. _It could be worst; I could be doing a project with Black._ She shuddered at the thought.

Slughorn continued explaining the guidelines and expectations. "By Wednesday, I want the name of the potion brewer. No duplicates; each group does a different person."

Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"When do we give our presentations?"

"Excellent questions, I was just getting to that. The presentations will be next Monday." Louder groans were audible. "Tisk tisk, class. This is just a simple and fun project. It builds teamwork which is important for the real world. I just want you to have fun with it and make it interesting." He looked at Black and Potter and gave them a hollowed look. "But not too extreme." He paused to let that sink in. "Now the remainder of the time can be spent with your partner discussing what you two will be doing. If you have any questions, I'll be at my desk."

Audrey turned to Snape who was looking in his book. She stared at him for a couple seconds and when she realized he wasn't going to respond, she took action. "I think we should meet later in the library to discuss what we will be doing." He still was looking at his book. "Maybe later in the afternoon or after dinner. How about meeting at 6:30 outside the library? Or if that doesn't work we can meet Tuesday…" She kept rambling because she didn't know what else to do.

He finally looked up from his book and gave her a look that made her shut up. He closed his book and turned to her. "We will present on the potion brewer, Reginald Leyton." He started to pack up his stuff.

"Wait a second. Two things, one, who is Reginald Leyton? And two, I get no say in this matter?"

He looked at her. "Do you know of any potion brewers you would like to discuss?" He eyed her, knowing the answer would be no.

"Fine, your right, I don't know any potion brewers. But we still need to figure out when we will meet to work on learning more about this Reginald guy." Snape looked as though he wasn't paying attention and didn't care about one word she said. "I mean, if you want to do the project all by yourself, be my guest."

Snape stood up and slanged his bookbag over his shoulder and made no attempt to reply to her suggestion. Audrey stood up as well. "I was just kidding. We have to work on this together; we are partners. Plus, I would feel guilty about you doing all the work."

He finally made eye contact with her. They have made eye contact numerous times before but this was the first time Audrey noticed how dark his eyes were. They were somewhat haunting yet there was a hint of softness reflected in them. She almost got lost looking into his eyes but was brought back to reality when he spoke.

"Your suggestion of meeting tonight at 6:30 at the library is fine with me." He said as he began to make his way out of the classroom. Audrey followed him out.

"Great," is all she could muster up with a quick smile. Snape took little notice to this and walked off further into the dungeon.

Audrey's smile fell. For some reason she felt disappointed but couldn't figure out why. She checked the time and became aware that she needed to head off to care of magical creature.

* * *

**Ooooooo eye contact time! lol. Couldn't resist. Now Audrey and Severus have to spend time together. Yay! So, I made up this potionbrewer, Reginald Leyton. He is my creation so don't try to look him up. In the next chapter you will learn about who Leyton is.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone that is following and added my story to their favorites; it means a lot to me. Kind of a short chapter with background on the potionbrewer, Reginald Leyton. Remember, I made all the stuff about Leyton up. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was 6:30 and Severua was waiting outside the library for Audrey. She was apparently going to be late and that infuriated Severus. He did not approve of tardiness. But soon, Audrey came walking up to him. She smiled at him and voiced a greeting.

He cut her off, "You're late." He drawled.

She was taken aback and gave him a strange look. "We were meeting at 6:30 right? Isn't it 6:30 now?" Audrey fully believed she was there at the correct time.

"Yes, we were _supposed _to meet at 6:30. But you decided to arrive late at 6:34." He stared at her with his haunting eyes.

Audrey was at a loss of words. _Is he being serious?!_ The more she stared back at him she realized he was definitely being serious. She didn't want to start an argument with him so she didn't mention how ridiculous he was being.

"Oh," she lowered her eyes to look at the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be late or anything…" Her voice trailed off to a whisper.

He sighed. "Let's just get started." He walked into the library and Audrey followed him.

Snape chose a table, set his books on it, and sat down. Audrey took the sit across from him. She found it odd to actually see his whole face since she was use to only seeing his profile during class.

There was silence as Snape flipped through one of his books. She stared at him for a moment and thought about asking him what he was doing. She decided not to since he was upset with her for being late; she didn't want to get him angrier. She started to fiddle with a thread hanging off her bag.

Audrey jumped in her seat when she heard Snape slam his book shut. He didn't seem to notice her reaction. He pushed the book towards her. "Here, I bookmarked the parts about Reginald Leyton."

She accepted the book and opened it to a bookmarked page. There was a drawing of Leyton. He was in the process of brewing a potion as he was pouring some type of liquid into a cauldron. She looked up at Snape when he began to talk again.

"He invented the Draught of Living Dead along with others. You should read about it in our textbook." He grabbed his remaining books and stood up.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

He looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question ever. "Well, yes. We can't work on the project till you have read all the material."

"So, you get mad at me from being a couple minutes late and you are leaving a couple minutes into our project meeting time? Couldn't you have told me to do this during class today?" She was confused.

"I guess so but you were livid about meeting in the library."

She let out a puff of air. "So it's my fault now?! That's great." She rolled her eyes.

"That seems correct," he smirked at her.

She glared at him. "Whatever," she said under her breath but loud enough for Snape to hear. She stood up, flung her bookbag on her shoulder, and grabbed the book he gave him. "I don't have time to have a war of words with you. I have reading to do." She didn't glance at Severus as she marched out of the library.

She couldn't believe the way Snape treated her. Granted, Snape isn't the jolliest guy but still he could have tried to be nice or at least pretend to be nice.

She entered the Hufflepuff common room hoping to get to sit in her favorite chair in the corner by the window to read. But, she changed her mind when she saw Jessica and Ann giggling together near the area of that chair. They both quickly glanced at her and stopped talking. They were awkwardly eyeing each other and Jessica was twirling her hair between her fingers.

Audrey opened and shut her mouth. She froze and didn't know what to do. She had the urge to say something to them but thought otherwise. _Move now! You are being creepy!_ Her mind screamed at her. She quickly made her way up the girls' dormitory stairs.

_ What was I thinking? I really wanted to talk to them after everything that has happened? They should be the ones talking to me!_

She continued to have random thoughts about Jessica and Ann, school, Snape, Lily, Slughorn, a paperback book, and many other things as she undressed and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed and closed the curtains around her. She pulled out the book Snape gave her and started to read about Leyton.

As she read about Leyton, she began to really like the guy. Reginald Leyton was a pureblood Ravenclaw that lived between the years 1552 to 1626. He seemed to be a cool guy; he didn't hate on muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods like most purebloods today. But, the wizardry world was different in the 1500s. There wasn't a lot of wizard hang outs during this time, sure there were small communities, pubs, and what not but not like it is today. Many wizards and witches lived in muggle cities and towns.

Leyton invented the Draught of Living Death by accident in 1580. He was trying to make a potion that would cure insomnia but instead created a potion that would have the drinker fall into a death-like slumber.

An interesting thing about Leyton was that he knew William Shakespeare. William was 14 and worked for his father when he wasn't at school when he first met Leyton. His father was a glovemaker and sold wool. Reginald needed a new pair of gloves and came to the shop when William was working. He took a liking to the boy because he was hardworking, intelligent, and showed potential for greatness.

Leyton took to mentoring Shakespeare. He would proofread his assignments for school, give him advice, encouraged him, and just talk with the boy. He never told the boy much about himself; he didn't want Shakespeare finding out that he was "different".

One day he let it slip that he needed to purchase a new cauldron and travel to collect ingredients. Shakespeare was curious and pestered Leyton about it. Leyton said he was a doctor of sorts and was always trying to come up with cures. Shakespeare bought the lie for awhile but he was a smart young man of seventeen. He finally confronted Leyton after following him home one night and witness Leyton do extraordinary things with a stick object.

Finally, Leyton confessed to Shakespeare that he was a wizard and tried to explain the way magic worked to him. To his surprise, Shakespeare didn't freak out and demand him to be burned at the stake. He wanted to learn more, especially about the new potion Leyton created, the Draught of the Living Death. Leyton was suspicious of this and eventually found out why.

In 1582, Shakespeare at age eighteen had impregnated a woman Anne Hathaway, age twenty-six. Shakespeare was scared and didn't want to marry the woman. He came to Leyton for advice and even asked for Leyton to use the potion on her. Leyton refused and said that Shakespeare had to man up and take responsibility for his actions, that he could not allow his child to become a bastard. Shakespeare finally agreed and married the woman.

Shakespeare began writing plays around 1589. He would incorporate things he learned from Leyton of magic into his plays. He wrote _Romero and Juliet_ in 1595 and added the potion that Leyton invented to his play as a way to honor him. Leyton would attend Shakespeare's plays and enjoyed them.

Other than being friends with the famous Shakespeare, Reginald lived a quiet life and never married. Reginald continued to try to invent useful potions but none of them ever became as famous as the Draught of the Living Death.

After reading about Reginald Leyton, Audrey shut the book. _What a cool guy_, she thought as she laid her head on her pillow. She kept thinking about Leyton's life and ways of how to present this information to her classmates. Then her thoughts brought her to Snape. She thought it was kind of strange in a way that Snape would choose this potion brewer to present on. Reginald Leyton didn't scream: I'm ever Slytherin's idol. She pondered this some more and decided to ask Snape about it the next time she saw him as she drifted off in slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked what I came up with for Leyton. I really liked writing this chapter. Sorry about slow updates but I'm doing an internship at a zoo and I'm exhausted after work. I'll try harder to keep writing more.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews, followings, and favorites. It makes me feel good and that this story is good and worth it to keep writing it. Again, thank you dear readers :D**

* * *

Audrey woke up bright and early on Tuesday. She got ready for the day and continued to list the number of things she had to get done within the week in her head. _Let's see. I have Transfigurations essay, Herbology paper, reading for magical creatures, and…._ She stopped brushing her hair to use all her energy on remember what she was forgetting. Then he hit her. "Shot!" she said to herself. _I have a huge Ancient Runes essay and translations due tomorrow._ Her heart sank. _I haven't even started. _Now Audrey was in a bad mood and depressed because she didn't want to stay up all night doing her homework.

She grabbed her bookbag and started to pile things that she would need in it. She grabbed the book Severus gave her and smiled. She was actually kind of excited for her potions project. _I can't believe I am actually jazzed up to talk to Severus what this._ She continued to smile as she made her way to the Great Hall.

She went to her morning class and learned about how to take care of some plant that helped cure something. Audrey really didn't care about plants so she didn't care to pay close attention in Herbology.

Later, Audrey entered the DADA classroom, thinking about her stupid Ancient Runes homework again. She sat down next to Lily, still zoning out about her homework.

"Earth to Audrey. Are you in there?" Lily waved a hand in front of Audrey's eyes.

Audrey snapped out of it and looked at Lily's face. "Yeah, sorry. Lots on my mind."

"What about?"

"What else? School work. I feel like I am already being buried alive from the mountains of homework."

"Same here but I guess I'm handling it better than you are." She smiled.

"It's my own fault. I had a whole week to work on my Ancient Runes work but I completely forgot about it. Now I know what I'll be doing tonight and it's not sleeping."

Lily frowned. "That's too bad. But cheer up, it's almost the weekend."

Audrey gave Lily a 'Are you crazy?!' look. "Lily, do you know that today is Tuesday and not Thursday. There are so many days between now and the weekend."

"I know, but I'm trying to make you feel better. I guess it's not working."

"Nope, but thanks for trying."

"Hey guys," Alice said as she made her way towards them and took her sit.

Audrey and Lily said hey back and engaged in small talk before class. Audrey decided not to participate in speaking with Alice. Audrey still didn't feel that comfortable talking with Alice since she only spoke to her during DADA. But, she did pretend to be interested in the conversation and smiled occasionally.

She kept looking back at the door, hoping to see Snape walking in soon. Audrey had a plan to try to get Severus to be her partner in today's exercises and then after class it would be easier to talk to him about potions. She didn't fancy having to walk up to him when he was around his creepy Slytherin friends.

She continued to listen to Alice rattling on about Frank when she heard people coming into the classroom. She hoped it would be Snape but when she turned around she saw the Marauders instead. And worst yet, she accidently made eye contact with Sirius Black. She quickly turned her head away back towards Lily and Alice_. Oh shit! I hope he didn't notice that!_ Another voice in her head said, _How couldn't he noticed? He was looking right back at you. _Her inside shuddered at the thought. Since, Audrey's little outburst in the first week of school, she had been avoiding any contact with him and he was doing the same. So, it was kind of weird that he would be looking at her, right?

Now, she kept over thinking the whole situation. Which made Audrey upset but she has an anxiety diseased mind so she couldn't stop herself from thinking. She missed out on seeing Severus arrive with a fellow Slytherin. She almost missed listening to the beginning of class till Professor Beckworth stood in front of her and gave her one of those looks teachers give students when they are not paying attention. She snapped out of it, slightly blushed in embarrassment, and lowered her eyes.

"Now class that I have your attention, I would like to discuss jinxes and counter curses for jinxes today." Beckworth continued to ramble about different jinxes and their importance. He asked a few questions and of course Lily's hand shot up along with Snape's. Audrey noticed early on that Beckworth had a bias against Slytherins so he chose Lily to answer.

After an hour lecture, it was time to pair up. Lily and Alice paired and Audrey looked to Severus to pair up. Unfortunately, he was already paired with Goyle. _There goes my plan._ Audrey had bigger problems than her plan not working, she didn't have a partner. The only other person without a partner was Peter Pettigrew.

_Awesome…_ she thought as she walked over towards him. He just stared at her and didn't say or do anything.

"Ummm. I'm Audrey. I guess we're partners today." She laughed softly to try to cover the awkwardness.

"I already know who you are. I'm Peter, if you didn't already know that," he said in a matter of fact way and continued to stare at her.

Audrey was confused. _How did he know who I was?_ She had never talked to Peter before. And the only reason she knew who he was, was because he was part of the infamous Marauders. She brushed it off when Beckworth instructed them to start practicing.

Peter seemed incompetent and so Audrey took action and fired the first jinx.

"Locomotor Wibbly," she said aiming the jelly-leg jinx at Peter.

He was caught off guard even though he should have been prepared for something like this. The jinx hit him without him trying to block it. His legs started to wobble.

"Peter, use the counter curse," she told him looking a little worried.

He was still trying to keep his balance, "I don't remember it."

"What?" she was going to lecture him about paying attention in class since they just talked out it but she decided not to and considered being nice to him. "It's 'unjellyfy'."

He managed to perform the counter curse which kind of surprised Audrey since he seemed too clumsy to do so.

They continued to practice and what Audrey learned was that Peter was worst at DADA than she was. This was saying something because Audrey was pretty awful. So, she tried to be nice to him and help him out.

The class practice seemed to go on forever since Peter was such a terrible partner. _Now I know how other people feel when they are partnered with me._

Finally, it was over. Audrey was very relieved. A cute little smile appeared on Peter's face when he said to her, "Thanks for helping me. I know I'm not that good." He was twisting at his fingers as he spoke. "You're a great teacher."

She was taken aback by his complement. "Thanks Peter." She smiled sweetly back. "You just need to practice more. Maybe one of your friends could help you; they seem pretty good at defense."

"I suppose. But, they are always busy with girls, quiddich, or other things."

Audrey didn't want to but she felt bad for Peter. She knew he wasn't getting the attention he deserved from his friends and she knew what that felt like. So against her better judgment she offered, "Well, maybe I could help you. I mean, I'm not too good either but maybe if we practice together we would get a little better."

His face brightened up. "Really? You would help me practice?" She nodded slowly. "Great! Do you want to practice tonight?"

"No, I can't. I have a huge paper due tomorrow." She grimaced at the thought.

"Okay… How about tomorrow? Then we could be more prepared for Thursday's class."

"Sound good. Meet after dinner, outside the Great Hall?"

"Perfect." He was going to walk away but turned around and smiled. "Thanks again, Audrey."

"No problem." He walked away and Audrey cursed herself in her head for being so nice.

She abandoned her idea to talk to Severus since she has that paper to write, practicing with Peter, and the project isn't due till next Monday. Also, he had already left so that makes it difficult to talk to him.

Lily, Alice, and Audrey walked out of class together. There was some chit chat. Lily asked Audrey, "How was it practicing with Pettigrew?"

"Not good. He's worst than me! I didn't think that was possible."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe he was able to take NEWT level DADA. I've been paired with him a lot in class before and he has been terrible. I remember once, he sent a kid to the infirmary but that was on accident. He didn't know how to use the spell correctly." Alice told them.

"Gee, that makes me feel safe now."

"What? You survived today. You might not be paired with him again in class."

"True, I survived today but…" Audrey stopped because she was embarrassed to tell them.

"But what?"

"I told him I would help him with DADA. We are meeting tomorrow to practice."

"WHAT?!" both Lily and Alice exclaimed.

"Why would you do that? You're not even that good at defense either. No offense."

"None taken. It just, I felt bad for him. I told him to have one of his friends help him but he said they were too busy. I know how that feels so I'm just doing this out of pity."

"You are far too nice for your own good, Audrey," Lily said. "How can you help improve Peter's ability when you aren't that good yourself?"

"I know, I told him that but he wouldn't listen. But, this could be good. They always say that teaching something is a good way in remembering. And hopefully, I won't end up in the infirmary."

"You better not. That would be terrible."

They reached the stairs. "I guess this is where we part ways for our common rooms. Hopefully, we will see you in one piece on Thursday." Lily smiled.

"Golly, Lily, you so funny." Audrey stuck out her tongue at her.

"Real mature. Now my possible last memory of you will be sticking your tongue out at me."

"Hey! You'll see me tomorrow in Potions and Transfigurations." She shouted at Lily as she was walking down the stairs. She could hear Lily and Alice laughing.

The rest of the evening and night she spent working on Ancient Runes. She had to keep reminding herself that she loves this class and that's why she took it. Also, her mind kept wandering on the subject of Peter. She knew she was doing the right thing in helping him but she didn't want to get hurt because of his awful skills. She also thought of Severus and thought of when to set up times to work on their project. She wanted it to be perfect and know what exactly to say for if she didn't, she would screw up badly and Severus would be pissed at her.

* * *

**Don't hate me :( I'm evil for no Severus and Audrey time but I just couldn't picture her being partnered up with him in DADA class. Plus, I thought this would add some type of twist to the story. So this is my last pre-written (as in, I wrote this a while ago) chapter. I'm almost done with the next chapter but this means chapter updates may be slower. Sorry, I'm trying. Oh, and I promise lot my Severus Snape in the next chapter and of course I know since I have 2/3 of the chapter written.**


	12. Chapter 11

Audrey ended up falling asleep on her papers around 4:00 in the morning. She was jerked awake after having a nightmare about failing Ancient Runes class. She was drowsy and completely forgot where she was, what day it was, and especially what time it was. It took her a good two minutes to finally collect herself and remember that she was in the Hufflepuff common room, the day was Wednesday, and that it was 7:20. _Thank Merlin!_ Audrey breathed a sigh of relief. Classes started at 9.

She still hadn't finished Ancient Runes and she managed to finish, well more like give up, around 8:30. She rushed to get ready and made haste to the dungeon.

"Not another good night?" Snape questioned her when she sat down. He could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, Ancient Runes homework." She pulled out her potions book and noticed the book Snape gave her. "Oh yeah!" She pulled it out of her bag as well. "I read this. Reginald Leyton was an interesting guy. I'm actually a little excited for this project now." She moved his book toward him and smiled. "Good pick."

He pushed the book back. "You should keep it till the end of the project. I already know everything from that book from memory."

"Fine then." She placed the book back in her bag.

There was silence between the two of them when Slughorn began class. He instructed them to start a potion that would take today and Friday to make. He also said he would be coming around to every table to ask about what potion brewer they have chosen.

Today marked Severus and Audrey's four week anniversary for being potion partners. They have gotten into a familiar rhythm of potion making together. Severus always set up the cauldron and fire (if it was necessary) and Audrey would gather the ingredients. They understood each other's strengths and weaknesses in the class. Severus, of course, was amazing at potions so he usually took charge. But, Audrey was better at communicating with Slughorn. She was, unfortunately, part of the Slug Club. She didn't understand why. She wasn't the smartest and her father or grandfather didn't really do anything extraordinary. But needless to say, when Slughorn came to their table it was Audrey who spoke to him while Severus continued the potion.

"Miss Sterling, Mr. Snape, who is the potion brewer you have decided to share with the class?" He was directly talking to Audrey and made slight eye movement to Severus for a split second.

"Well, Professor Slughorn, we decided to talk about Reginald Leyton who invented the Draught of the Living Death."

Slughorn broke out it his signature broad smile. "Wonderful chose. Leyton was an excellent potion brewer." He wrote down their chose on his parchment to remember. "I have many books and knowledge about Leyton if you want to stop by my office sometime to chat about him."

"Thanks, professor. I'll think about it. But I think Severus and I can manage finding information about Leyton on our own." She tried to say it nicely. The last thing she wanted to do was spend quality time with Slughorn. He was a nice guy but you could only take so much of his Slughorn-ness.

"Okay but if you need any help just come by my office. I'm glad you chose Leyton. Actually, I had a feeling you would chose him, Miss Sterling."

"Well, I didn't choose him. Severus did; it was his idea." She turned to Snape who made no acknowledgement that he heard what she said but she knew that he did.

"Oh," Slughorn said. One could almost hear the disappointment his is voice. "Well, I am eager to see your presentation on Monday. Carry on with your potion now Miss Sterling… Mr. Snape." He walked off to talk to another group.

Audrey turned to Snape again and saw him roll his eyes. "Saw that." She covered her mouth to try to stop from laughing. It failed.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." His face stayed straight but she could see in his eyes amusement.

"Uhmmm." She still had a smile on her face. "So where are you in the potion making?"

"Step seven." He stirred the potion the recommended times.

She read what step eight was. They had to wait five minutes before they could add the next ingredient.

"Are you going?"

Audrey looked at Snape with a confused looked. "Going? Going where? What are you talking about? Class isn't over."

"Are you going to talk to Slughorn about our project like he wants you to?" The corners of his mouth wanted to curl up in a smile but they didn't.

Audrey scuffed. "Oh yeah, that's what I like doing with my free time. Visiting Slughorn, chatting over tea, him telling me about all the famous people he knows. Its delightful and so much fun I can hardly contain myself." Sarcasm saturated words.

Snape's mouth actually curled into a tiny smile. _I did it! I finally made Severus Snape smile. A little smile, but it still counts._ Audrey wanted to tease Snape about him smiling since she never seen him crack a smile this year. But, she decided that would be too mean and then he might not smile again around her.

"If it's such a horrid experience to spend time with Slughorn, why do you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess because he asked. I'm not very good at saying no." Which was true. Audrey had a difficult time saying no to people and if she did say no she felt guilty. Her fallout with her friends is a great example of how guilty she can feel about something that she really shouldn't feel guilty about. Another great example was her agreeing to help Pettigrew.

He smirked. "Is that some weird Hufflepuff trait?" It was obvious he was trying to make fun of her without actually singling her out.

"No, just some weird Audrey trait," she threw back at him and shrugged.

Severus' eyes flickered back to the potion because five minutes had passed. There were two more steps before they could finish for the day. Audrey was still astounded at how easy and flawless potion making came to Severus even though she should be use to it now.

Severus placed the cauldron where Slughorn designated while Audrey cleaned up their work space. He came back and helped clean up the area.

Once done, they packed up their stuff and left the room. But, not before Slughorn said goodbye to Audrey and reminding her that she could come see him about Leyton. _He can be too friendly that it's creepy_, she thought as she turned to go the way that lead out of the dungeon. Surprising, Snape followed her. He usually went further into the dungeon towards the Slytherin common room.

She eyed him with a confused look from the corner of her eye. _What is he up to?_

As if he could read her mind he said, "I'm heading to the library. Want to join me?"

"I can't; I have class."

"What class?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Seriously? Why would you waste your time with that class? Why would you want to hang around a bunch of smelly, disgusting beast?" He looked at her like she had three heads.

_He did not just say that to me!_ Audrey was use to people not responding well to her when she said she wanted to be a magizoologist. But for some reason when Severus questioned it, it slightly hurt her feelings.

"Because I love the class and that's what I want to do with my future." She could feel herself getting too upset over something so dumb. _I must be too tired. _Instead of keeping her mouth shut like she would usually do, she decided to try her hand at an insult to Snape. "Well… Why do you like potions so much? It consists of icky smells and sliming liquids in a cauldron." As soon as she said it, she wished she could reverse time to not every say it. _ Icky? Really?! I don't use that word…. Until now._

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's the best you can do? Pathetic." A smile played on his lips.

Audrey hanged her head in shame. "I know it's quite depressing. I'm just too tired to think of anything good."

"Doubtful. You're too nice to throw insults around."

"Oh yeah? I can come up with good insults when I want to. I'm just too tired. I'm sure once I take a nap or get a good night sleep, the insults and sarcasm will be dripping from my mouth."

"Whatever you say," he said while shaking his head. He paused for a brief second to change the subject. "Can we meet later tonight? I was thinking we could brew a couple potions to show the class. One of Leyton's potions takes four days to brew so I thought we could start to prepare them."

Audrey suddenly felt uneasy. She would love to work on brewing potions with Snape instead of being with Pettigrew who could kill her with a poorly executed spell. She wrung her hands together in a nervous fashion as she thought of the words to use. "Well…. I would like to do that but I have other plans." She looked from the ground to his eyes.

His eyes held a confusing look at her but he didn't say anything. That made Audrey feel even worst. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't going to spend the evening with a Marauder, a group that despised him.

She continued to wring her hands together in a nervous way and looked to the ground again trying to think of a way to fix this gnawing feeling of guilt and uneasiness inside her. Severus remained silent which made Audrey feel worst about possibly hurting his feelings or making him think she didn't want to work with him outside of class.

"Okay. I will begin the brewing procedure without you because it must be done for the potion to be presented in class," he said with little feeling except for slight annoyance.

"Please don't be mad at me." Audrey looked into Severus' dark eyes. She hated when people were angry or disappointed with her or she thought they were angry or disappointed with her. "I promised…." She paused for a second realizing she was about to say Pettigrew's name and that would only make the situation worst. "… a friend I would help them with their studies tonight. I just can't back out of it."

His eyes continued to bore into hers and she began to wonder if he could tell she was holding something back. _I am a terrible liar, it wouldn't be surprising if he knew._

Finally after a mere 5 seconds, Severus replied, "I understand." He turned to walk away but stopped to look back at her. "Though, I recommend that you don't promise your friend that you would work with him or her until after our project is due. We have to work on it soon to make sure everything is covered and in order."

"Yeah, definitely."

He nodded his head to her and left. Audrey turned to head outside and let out a breath of anxiety she had been holding in. She felt terrible for not telling the whole truth but the whole truth would most likely make him upset and possibly not want to talk to her anymore. Sure, he didn't talk much to her but she did enjoy the small conversations they shared.

As she continued to walk to class, she thought of how ridiculous she was being. She was over analyzing the whole situation; it was no big deal. But, that was the problem with Audrey, she always over analyzed everything. She tried to control it while her Care of Magical Creatures class began but the recent events of telling Severus 'no' was still gnawing at her. Then it reminded her that she will be spending an undetermined amount of time with Pettigrew and Merlin only knows what will transpire.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but I was sick for a couple of days. Also, I came to the realization that I don't write as much for this not because I'm tired from working but from my family bugging me every 5 seconds to do something. They think I'm just being lazy and surfing the internet instead of working hard to write something decent. Haha. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it; I kind of rushed the ending to get this chapter done so again, sorry if you think it sucks.**

**Peace and smiles**


End file.
